


De-Stressing

by ExiledOrange334



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/F, Feedback appreciated, I dunno what else, Just a couple pages of sex, Oral sex I mean, Oral. Mostly oral., Pretty graphic., You'll love it trust me., just read it, lesbians?, like a bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiledOrange334/pseuds/ExiledOrange334
Summary: Oh, you know, just a girl coming back to her room she's sharing with another girl really upset. The girl who was waiting, Monica, sees her partner is upset and gives her some oral. First post here, also one of my first smuts. Is that what they're called? Whatever, just read it and enjoy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 12





	De-Stressing

“Gods I hate meetings.” Ally complained, tossing her suitcase onto the bed next to her roommate, who was casually eating from a bowl of popcorn while reading a book.  
“Rough day?” Monica commented and shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. Ally waved a hand in dismissal and slouched into an office chair, unbuttoning her suit as she sat down.  
“Someone reported me to HR for dressing provocatively.” Ally growled and stood back up quickly, doing quick spin. “Is this provocative to you?”  
Monica shrugged and took in the frazzled woman, she was wearing tight leggings under slick grey pants. Her black hair was tied back in a braid that laid against her suit which was on top of a plain white button down and red tie.  
“I’m turned on.” She offered, which elicited a laugh from Ally who rolled her eyes and moved to the closet, tossing her partner a smile. Ally returned to her popcorn and book, mumbling something that Ally didn’t hear.  
“You’d get turned on if I wore a potato sack.” Ally countered, taking her suit the rest of the way off and hanging it up.  
Monica snickered without looking up from her book. “Cause that would be hot.” She explained and caught Ally’s eye just long enough to wink.  
Ally smiled and shook her head before taking off her tie and hanging it up. She walked back into the room, undoing the top two buttons of her shirt, revealing the tops of her breasts.  
“You’re the one dressed provocatively, Monica.” Monica let out a haughty offended noise and rolled off the bed and turning around very slowly. She was wearing a tight tank top that left little to the imagination and short shorts that left even less. It didn’t help that she wasn’t wearing a bra.  
“Are you aroused?” She asked seductively, turning the rest of the way around and meeting the other womans brown eyes. Ally shook her head a smirk spreading across her face. Monica seemed to take that as a challenge and walked even closer to the other woman.  
“Are you getting there?” She asked and straddled her partner sitting on her lap, snaking her legs under the armrest of the chair.  
“Not quite.” She taunted, poking her partners nose and running a hand down Monica’s side, bringing it to rest on her hip, pulling her a bit higher up on her legs, moving her face close enough that if Ally leaned forward she could kiss Monica.  
“Mmmm. Maybe some of...” Monica mused, tugging on the bottom of her tank top, showing off deep cleavage and a bit of areola, which did cause a rush of blood to Ally’s cheeks and a bit of wetness to her crotch. Monica definitely noticed the redness.  
“That worked.” She teased and reached for Ally’s shirt and began to undo her buttons. One. At. A. Time. The curve of her breasts became visible. Monica let out a quiet whistle and squeezed them through her bra.  
“Why are these hidden?” She whined and leaned in, giving Ally a passionate kiss on the lips while she worked at the clasp. A moment later the bra came open.  
Monica didn’t waste a second in pulling it off and tossing it to the ground. She let out an appreciative hum and carressed her partner, before bringing her mouth closer and giving her a lick, which sent a bolt of pleasure shooting through Ally.  
She went to work, planting kisses and licks across both of Ally’s breasts, which caused the woman to lean her head back and let out a sustained moan of pleasure, her vision going spotty. Monica reached a hand down, slipping past her partners waistband, but not into her panties, and began to rub on her.  
“Monica.” Ally whispered breathily, her mind spiraling from the sensations. Ally suddenly stopped everything, her head coming up and her hand leaving.  
“Yes?” She asked, a grin immediately cracking. Ally was very quickly snapped out of the trance and felt like she had just got whiplash. It didn’t last long though, as Ally jumped off of her.  
“I’m hot.” She commented quickly stripping off her clothes and moving to pull off Ally’s pants. Ally, who was so aroused she could hardly think, lifted her hips to help the other woman get off her slacks and panties.  
“That’s pretty.” She complimented and moved in. She was on her knees, her eyes looking up at Ally, who simply rested her head against the chair, one hand braced against the chair, the other in Monica’s curly brown hair. Monica began to lick and suck, using one of her hands to stimulate her partner’s clit.  
“Don’t stop. Don’t… Ah.” Ally managed to get out as Ally started to lick faster, suck harder, her tongue, lips, and hand working together like an orchestra to create a beautiful ballad of pure joy.  
“I’m gonna-” Ally didn’t get to finish the thought as it happened, her body convulsed and she leaned her head down, pushing Monica deeper into her own crotch. Her voice disappeared for a moment, before returning in something close to a scream.  
Monica lifted her head and took a deep breath. “You taste amazing.” She mentioned and surged upwards, her mouth locking with the other womans, their tongues dancing for a minute.  
“De-stressed?” She asked after pulling away. Ally nodded vigorously and stood up, barely making it to the bed before collapsing onto the sheets. A moment later she felt Monica’s soft skin against her, and the two fell asleep.


End file.
